On the Run
by Laelyn24
Summary: In playing to the mystery of the brief first chapter, I'd like to forfeit the use of a summary in this space. It is my hope that you might take a peek at my story despite the lack of information given to you here. Major Characters: the Kid/Jimmy/OC
1. Barely Conscious I

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the television show The Young Riders._

_A/N: So I'm a big fan of the show, and have had this story in my head ever since I purchased Season One on DVD. I thought it was high time I got this one out in the open. I'll warn those of you who may have read my other stuff that this character may be similar to others. _

_Anway, let me know what you think of this brief introduction. I'll probably keep writing, but a little encouragement never hurts. :)_

* * *

Barely Conscious

The world around her blurred as her vision faded in and out. Struggling to keep her wits about her, she slid off her horse. When her feet hit the ground, her legs gave way and she crumpled to the ground. Barely conscious, she felt the ground move with the stampede of feet from those who witnessed her fall, but the sound of their voices seemed strangely distant. After a moment, she felt a hand slide under her head and lift it gingerly off the ground; one voice was suddenly thrust into her realm of consciousness, asking what had happened and if she was alright. Slowly, she pulled her eyelids open to see the man whose voice was now sinking away. Mustering all the energy she had left and knowing that she had precious seconds left, she whispered weakly through her dry, parched lips.

"Find…the Kid."


	2. Barely Conscious II

Barely Conscious

Slowly awakening from the darkness of an unconscious mind, her heavy eyelids fluttered open. It was dark, except for a small source of light flickering in the corner. She was lying on a bed, a blanket tucked in on all sides and a pillow under her head. As her mind began to focus on reality, she remembered what had driven her to ride without stopping until she had passed out. A slight panic rose in her belly, but her tired limbs kept her from making any sudden movements; they felt as if they had been filled with lead. Calming her initial fear, she remained perfectly still and listened for any telling sounds that might indicate her whereabouts. All was quiet.

Moving just her eyes, she surveyed the layout of the room as best she could. As she glanced towards her right shoulder, she had to choke back a reaction of fright, because in the corner closest to her head, perched in a chair among the shadows she could just make out the outline of a person. She tilted her head ever so slightly to get a better look. From what she could tell the person was slumped back in the chair with their hat pulled down over their face – most likely asleep.

Fear began bubbling up inside of her once more. She knew very little about the situation she was in. Last she remembered, she had made it into the town of Sweetwater, but that didn't mean she was still there. She had no idea where she was or who she was with – and that made her very nervous. An involuntary whimper sounded in her throat. It was just loud enough to jolt the shadowy figure from slumber, which in turn caused her further alarm; she wasn't sure whether or not it was safer to lie still or to cry out.

She cried out, but only because the person had suddenly touched her. Her shout in turn caused him to give a shout. With fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins, she quickly sat up and used all the strength she had to protect herself from being victimized. But in less time than she had hoped, her strength began to wane and the heaviness returned to her limbs. It was only as she resigned in defeat to his dominant strength that she realized he was speaking a familiar word to her – her name.

"Sadie! Sadie, stop!" he said, finally getting a hold of her arms and pinning them to her side.

His voice didn't sound familiar, so how did he know her name? A wave of fear sent her arms flailing defensively again, but it only lasted momentarily as fatigued bested her once more.

"How do you know me?" she demanded in a shaky whisper, tensing in the grip he had regained on her arms.

"Because you look just like mama – now lay back down. I ain't gonna hurt you." He guided her head back to the pillow as she stared at him with wide eyes through the darkness.

"Kid?" she said in sleepy disbelief.

"Yeah, Sadie, it's me. Get some rest; we'll talk in the morning."

Drifting back into unconsciousness, Sadie prayed that she wouldn't wake to find it all a dream.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, the chapters will get longer once I get into the meat of the story. :) Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. *Laelyn


	3. Reunited

Reunited

Caught in the midst of an unpleasant dream, Sadie jerked awake; her heart pounded. She looked wildly around the small room, trying to remember what had happened and where she was. A vague memory of waking up in the middle of the night crawled from the depths of her waking mind. It seemed unlikely, but the Kid had been there, assuring her that things would be all right. In her exhaustion her mind must have been playing tricks with her last night.

Her heart still pattered rapidly against her chest as she pushed herself into a sitting position, looking at the room she was in. It had a woman's touch to it; wall papered and with curtains hung in the window. Slowly it began to register with her how homey the room felt – not something you would find in particularly dangerous situations. Her nerves eased up a bit, praying that she had made it somewhere safe; to a place where she could lie low for a few days and regain her strength.

Sadie gave a start as the door was pushed open. With wide eyes, she stared at the woman, whose mousy brown hair had been pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She was carrying a tray with a steaming bowl and kettle; a smile graced her face when she noticed the young girl staring uncertainly at her.

"Well, good mornin'. I didn't expect ya to wake so early." She set the tray down on the small nightstand and rubbed her hands against her apron. "Don't worry yer safe here. You're just outside of Sweetwater at my Pony Express station. My name's Emma. What's yer name, sweetheart?"

"Sadie," she said offhandedly, knitting her eyebrows together. "I'm at a Pony Express station outside Sweetwater?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How'd I get here?" Sadie asked, still perplexed by this information.

"The marshal brought ya out from town?" Emma replied with a knowing grin.

"Why'd he bring me here?" Sadie pressed, not catching on. Her mind was still trying to piece together yesterday's events.

There was no need for Emma to explain because a face appeared around the doorframe, looking anxiously into the room. Sadie's eyes widened with recognition; it was the same face she had seen last night in what she thought had been dream. Kid eyed Emma for permission to come in the room.

The station's caretaker smiled warmly. "Well, I'll just being leaving now. Holler if ya need anything."

"Thanks, Emma." The Kid pressed his lips together in a smile and nodded graciously as she passed through the door. He stepped tentatively into the room, closed the door, and crossed to the bed, pulling her carefully into a hug.

Sadie watched him all the way, afraid that if she blinked he might disappear. She accepted his embrace, saying with grin, "Kid, is that really you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she clung tightly to her brother for another minute or two. It had been ten years since they had last seen one another; the chances of being reunited had been slim, but Sadie knew she had to at least try. It made this moment all the more sweeter.

"What're ya doin' here?" Kid said once they separated. "Not that I ain't glad yer here, but Marshal Cain said you rode yer horse near to death and that you managed a couple of choice words before losing consciousness – that's why he brought you here."

Sadie took a few calming breaths, arranging the story in her head. "When they separated us I went and lived with Aunt Mildred. Well, she died about a year ago and left everything to me. I've been getting her estates sorted and cleaning out all the mindless junk in that house of hers ever since. A couple of months ago I found some letters in an old desk; they were from you. She never mentioned you had been writing her. When I saw that one of them mentioned your job with the Pony Express in Sweetwater, I figured I'd take my chances in coming to find you. I never thought you'd still be here though."

Kid shook his head sadly. "Aunt Mil never mentioned you were living with her."

Sadie rolled her eyes and chuckled. "That old bitty never was quite right in the head."

"That doesn't explain your arrival into Sweetwater though."

"Indians were chasing me – they chased me pretty far too. I was so scared, Kid. I didn't know what to do." A chill run the length of her spin as she recalled the events of her travels.

"Why didn't ya come on the stage? It would've been a lot safer than riding cross-country."

"I don't know." Sadie shrugged. "I suppose I didn't realize the dangers. I really love riding and I wanted to see what it was like out west."

"Well I'm glad ya made it in one piece. I still can't believe yer even here." Kid smiled happily.

"Hey, Kid?" Sadie asked curiously. "Have ya heard from Jed at all? Last I did, he had gotten himself into some trouble…"

Her query was left unanswered for the time being, because just then there was some commotion outside the door; some furious whispering broke out and then a knock on the door. Kid frowned and glanced apologetically at Sadie.

"I hope ya don't mind a few visitors."

Wide-eyed once more, Sadie shook her head slowly.

"Alright, come in," Kid called out.

The door opened and a stream of bodies filed into the room. All eyes now pointed in Sadie's direction with wild curiosity. She felt her face flush under the pressure.

"Sorry, Kid," Emma said, looking sternly at group of boys now huddled in the small room. "I tried to stop them, but it seems they've forgotten their manners."

"It's okay, Emma," the Kid assured her. He beamed at his fellow Express riders and said, "Boys, I'd like ya to meet my little sister – Sadie." Each boy offered a greeting and a smile. And then pointing to each boy in turn, Kid rattled off their names, "That's Cody, Ike, Lou, and Jimmy. You'll meet Buck later on – he's out on a ride."

Sadie smiled weakly, fatigue finally catching up to her again. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sure I'll be asking your names again."

"All right," Emma said loudly, catching on to their guest's needs. "I think you boys got some chores that need doing. Everybody out; Sadie needs to get some rest. Come on, get!"

Sadie smiled appreciatively at Emma and watched all the grumbling boys go, including Kid. He promised he'd be into check on her when he was through with his work. Resting back on the pillow, Sadie mulled over the story she had told Kid. He seemed to believe it – it would just have to do for now.


End file.
